A Cruel Summer
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: Draco starts to develope feelings for Ginny while he serves his detention with the dream team for the whole summer. The detention is at Bahamas to live with muggles for the whole summer which means no magic. Some HG/RW and Maybe alil of HP/OCC but mostly


Note: I do not own Harry Potter Characters ^^;; I could only wish!!!!  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It was the last day of school befor summer vacation started, the 5th year   
was gonna end for Virgina Weasely.   
  
As usuall Draco Malfoy was starting trouble with the dream team and this   
time with Ron Weasley who as we know is Ginny's older yet younger brother.  
  
"Ha Weasely great show today"Draco chuckled as he made fun of Ron.  
  
Ron had blowed up the classroom at potion's today while trying to mix   
potions while Professor Snape was not in class, luckly no one was hurt. Draco   
Malfoy his partner was not much of a help either so Ron had to do it all on   
his own.  
  
"Well you should have helped me Malfoy!!"Ron yelled as Harry pulled Ron back   
"Thanks to you I have detention ...on MY LAST DAY before summer vacation!"he   
yelled more while trying to brake free from Harry's grasp  
  
"Well looks like you will need some pennies to save up for a new   
uniform"Draco says with a slight chuckled then threw a penny at Ron's feet   
"That should cover you"he said even more cooly.  
  
"Why you stupid git i'm gonna bloody ruin that pretty face of yours!"Ron   
snapped as he pushed Harry aside then took Draco by the collar.  
  
Draco could barely push away which surprise him the most "Get off of me   
Weasely!"Malfoy growled as Ron just made his grip tighter "I had enough of   
you bad mouthing are family Malfoy!"  
  
But just before Ron was about to punch the lights out of Draco, Professor   
McGonagall had came in"Students!!!!!"she yelled.  
  
Ron squeaked and let go of Draco's collar as Ginny and Hermione acted like   
they were not there.  
  
"Thats it I'm taking this to Dumbledore!"McGonagall said as she then made   
them come with her to his room.  
  
"Dumbledore, I have some news to tell you and you will give them their   
punishment!"she said as she made the 5 students sit on a waiting bench.  
  
"This is all your fault Weasley!"Malfoy hissed   
  
"My fault you started!"Ron snaped back  
  
"Its both your faults!"Hermione said as she kept on reading those big huge   
text books.  
  
"Shhhhh McGonagall and Dumbledore are coming out of the office"Ginny said   
quietly.  
  
"I have made a descision instead of you all going home for the Summer you   
will all attend a detention for the whole Summer and you will stay with   
muggles in the Bahamas"Dumbledore said.  
  
"But I was suppose to go visit brother Charlie in Romania!"Ron complained.  
  
"There will be no buts about it you are going to all stay togather to become   
civil with eachother sides we already owled your families" McGonagall said.  
  
"My dad is gonna kill me!"Draco said with alittle fear chocking in his voice.  
  
"Ha well my Aunt and Uncle will be glad I'm not coming"Harry said as he knew   
all to well that is true.  
  
  
1. Summer Cruelity Begins  
  
Ginny really wanted to spend the summer with her family but thanks to Malfoy   
that was not working and she was not even the one fighting but yet she manage   
this "detention" thing.  
  
"Oh I detest that Malfoy"Ginny said as Hermione remained packing with bitter   
thoughts running through her mind "This is all Malfoy's fault you   
know!"Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.  
  
"Well duh its always his fault I mean if he hadn't have started this..."Ginny   
sighed what was the use blaming Malfoy was not gonna help and the fact her   
brother was part of the blame.  
  
Ron grumbled as he carried his bag out into the common room then taking a   
seat on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"All packed Harry?"Ron asked  
  
"Yep all pack for the vacation of hell"Harry sighed then took his wond out "I   
can't believe we can't take these"Harry said while dropping it aside of him.  
  
"Great..we will be spending the whole summer with muggles"Ron said stiffly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione carried their bags out to the common room while they   
looked at the two boys.  
  
"Well we better get on the train to get to the air port"Hermione said as she   
sighed, they all walked towards the train station 9 3/4 platform. Draco was   
already there with a expression of if anyone talks to me I'll kill them.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them all their tickets for their flight to Bahama's   
also called a 2 cabs for them that will be waiting for them at the airport on   
Bahama's to take them to the house.  
  
"Stupid professor taking are wands"Draco growled as he took a seat in a   
compartment in the train.  
  
"Oh Malfoy stop having a hissy fit"Ginny said as she took a hold of her black   
diary with a fiery sprite on the front dancing in flames.  
  
Hermione sat inbetween Harry and Ron "I can't believe we have to be with   
muggles"Ron complained.  
  
"Well I bet Mudblood over there wont have a problem"Draco said pointing   
towards Hermione.  
  
"Oh you stupid git your just acting like a jerk because you don't get to be   
in your perfect little Malfoy Mannor"Hermione snapped a insult at him.  
  
"Oh please I rather be here then there and even if it is with the dream   
team"Draco chuckled.  
  
Ginny then got curious about that "Why?"she asked Draco as she looked at him.  
  
"None of your damn Weasley business"he said out cooly then turned to face the   
window near him.  
  
The train came to a stop they all hitched a ride on a muggle bus even though   
Draco was not happy about this.  
  
"Hey what does your ticket seat say?"Ginny asked them as she looked at her   
ticket.  
  
"There is a ticket seat?"Ron asked as he pulled out his.  
  
"Row 1 and seat 2"Harry said  
  
"Row 1 and seat 1"Hermione said with a smile she was glad she did not have a   
seat by herself.  
  
"Row 3 and seat 1"Ron said looking at Ginny hoping she got seat 2.  
  
"Sorry Ron but I got Row 2 and seat 2"she said with a frown.  
  
"Well that must mean me and Weasley girl are sitting next to eachother   
because I got row 2 and seat 1"Draco chuckled.  
  
"Oh great I have to sit next to Malfoy again!"Ginny cried out.  
  
"Oh is that like a punishment sheesh Weasley I am not that bad"Draco grumbled.  
  
They all got off at the airport station "Stupid muggle bus I thought it would   
take a billion more hours to get there"Draco complained.  
  
The nice flight attended showed them all to their seats, Ginny rather   
relentlessy sat next to Draco.  
  
"This is gonna be a long flight eh Weasley?"Draco asked Ginny as he just got   
a grunt from her.  
  
"Mione um.."Harry said  
  
"Shh Harry I'm trying to read!"Hermione said as she looked up from her text   
book then looked back down at it.  
  
"Oh Sorry.."Harry sighed then looked out his window.  
  
Ron turned to look at who he was sitting next to, it was a old woman dressed   
in some kind of penguin suite dress "Um what are you suppose to be. Halloween   
is over"Ron said as the old lady looked at him.  
  
"Why son I am a sister of God in other words I'm a nun"she said sweety as she   
took out a bible from her bag and handing it to Ron "This shall help you to   
the gates of heaven"she said.  
  
"Gee..thanks"Ron accepted it.  
  
The small tv appeared as Hermione looked at it stragely "What is that?"she   
pointed at the box with a screen coming up.  
  
"Oh thats a tv"Harry said "Umm..a muggle thing"he added.  
  
"Oh great.."Draco complained.  
  
A blue creature appeared on the screen "Ohana!"it said as it ran across of   
the screen.  
  
"I am Stitch!"the alien looking thing said.  
  
"Stitch?"Hermione asked Harry again.  
  
"Oh another Muggle thing"Harry replied.  
  
Ginny giggled as a funny part happend during the movie "Hmm I wonder why we   
are watching Monsters Inc"Ginny said as Draco shrugged "I don't even know   
what it was called"he said cooly.  
  
Draco saw Ginny writing stuff in her diary, so he decided to take a look.  
  
"Hey this is private stuff"Ginny snapped as she shut the black hard cover   
book.  
  
"Oh please how private can a diary be when its about Potter!"Draco chuckled.  
  
"Not all is about Potter"Ginny snapped as she recieved a smirk from Draco.  
  
"Oh you admit some is Potter"he chuckled.  
  
Ginny sighed then just put the diary away then leaned her head against the   
window to sleep some, while Draco glanced at her. ~God she is so cute when   
she is alseep~he thought then punched himself ~What the hell am I thinking..I   
can't have thoughts for a Weasley!~.  
  
Ron started to read the bible "Hmm..intresting"he turned a few pages.  
  
Hermione was watching the muggle tv screen on the airplane playing movies   
"How intresting I wish to know more about muggle things"she said.  
  
"Oh it is great stuff they have"Harry said.  
  
Author: Well thats it so far, please R&R and I shall continue. I hope you   
liked it so far :( it would hurt my feelings if you diden't. Well anyways   
till then seeya and please R&R! 


End file.
